Réconciliation
by AnaZaltana
Summary: Un OS sur le couple Kim/Jared ! All Humans. Kim rentre chez elle pour aider son père à faire face à une campagne calomnieuse menée par Jared Morreaux. Cela ne poserait aucun problème si Jared n'était pas son ex fiancé, qu'elle a quitté quelques années plus tôt, et si celui ci n'était pas déterminé à se venger. Il lui fait passer un marché, elle risque de s'y bruler les ailes...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Cette fiction est un petit OS assez court que j'ai commencé l'année dernière et que je viens de finir. Il devrait y avoir au plus 3 chapitres (et peut être un épilogue si certains sont déçus par la fin ou veulent un semblant de suite).**

**Remarques: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

En arrivant devant sa maison, Kim De Cavailliéré souffla un grand coup. Le coup de téléphone de Dorota, leur gouvernante, n'avait pas été très rassurant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de dramatiser. Son père, le comte De Cavailliéré, devait vraiment être mal en point. Kim poussa la porte de sa maison et laissa ses valises dans l'entrée, elle reviendrait les chercher plus tard. Dorota vint l'accueillir en la serrant dans ses bras :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle

\- Bonjour Dorota, je suis venue dès que j'ai eu votre coup de téléphone. Comment va mon père ? s'enquit Kim.

\- Il est dans sa chambre, suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer en route.

Kim lui emboita le pas.

\- Le médecin vient souvent et a mis votre père sous surveillance quasi constante. Il est très fatigué et a fait plusieurs malaises la semaine dernière. C'est suite à ceux –ci que je me suis permis de vous déranger.

\- Qu'a dit le médecin ? Est-ce grave ? s'inquiéta Kim.

Son père était le seul membre restant de sa famille, sa mère étant morte très jeune quelques mois à peine après lui avoir donné naissance. Le perdre l'anéantirait complètement.

\- Votre père est surmené. Il a dû faire face à une grande campagne calomnieuse à l'égard de votre famille, il doit se reposer. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire que vous le lui fassiez comprendre.

\- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? s'étonna Kim. Notre famille veille sur ces terres depuis des générations, je ne vois pas qui pourrait nous en vouloir.

\- Les Morreaux, Mademoiselle.

\- Les Morreaux ?

\- Oui, Jacques et Jared Morreaux

Jared… ce nom sonna comme une gifle aux oreilles de Kim. Autrefois elle l'avait aimé d'un amour dévorant. Cet amour était tellement puissant qu'elle en avait eu peur. Et il avait répondu à son amour. Elle avait eu peur que ce ne soit que pour le titre, pour sa fortune mais en apprenant à connaitre Jared elle avait compris qu'il n'en était rien. Il l'avait même demandé en mariage. Mais la vie de Kim avait basculé. Cette déception avait coïncidée avait le début de la maladie et son père, pour la protéger, l'avait envoyée à Toulouse dans le sud de la France pour se faire soigner. Une guérison qui était encore attendue car la maladie était rare. En France elle avait vécu avec son meilleur ami, Benjamin. Celui-ci n'était pas rentré avec elle car il avait cours en France.

Mais pourquoi Jared et son père tentaient-ils de tenir la réputation de sa famille ? se demanda Kim. Pour se venger … lui souffla une petite voix

Dans ses pensées la jeune fille remarqua à peine qu'elle était arrivée dans la chambre de son père.

\- Ma petite Kim, souffla le vieil homme en la voyant.

Il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis il y a deux mois de cela quand elle était revenue pour les fêtes de Noel, remarqua-t-elle. Ses rides étaient très marquées alors qu'il avait seulement 61 ans. Son père était âgé à sa naissance, il avait alors 40 ans. Sur son visage un grand sourire lui était adressé. Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras :

\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais, dit-elle, Dorota m'a mise au courant de tes soucis, il faut que tu te reposes papa.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, chérie, il y a beaucoup à faire.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, le contredit Kim. Il est temps de me laisser gérer les affaires et de te reposer.

\- Ce ne sont pas les affaires qui m'importent, objecta son père. Ta santé est plus importante, Kim, tu es fragile… Comme ta mère… il ne faut pas que tu aies trop de responsabilités.

\- Ca ira papa, je me sens bien ! le rassura-t-elle. Regarde-moi, ais-je l'air mal en point ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et eut un faible sourire.

\- Je saurai reconnaitre ta couleur de cheveux entre milles, Kim… Tu portes une perruq…

\- Papa, je vais guérir et je vais bien, laisse moi t'aider… le coupa-t-elle

\- D'accord, acquiesça t-il à contrecœur après un temps de réflexion.

\- Bien, j'irai voir les Morreaux cette après-midi pour tirer cette affaire au clair, dit-elle en se levant.

Son père la retint par la main :

\- Il faut que je te dise… Jared a… Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses… Il a un plan Kim, ne tombe pas dedans.

\- Aucun risque, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire qui n'était que de façade. Je suis passée à autre chose.

Inutile de préciser à son père que Jared hantait encore ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à l'inquiéter d'avantage.

En arrivant à Morreaux's compagnie, Kim se fit la réflexion que le bâtiment avait été rénové et agrandit. La standardiste la reconnu aussitôt :

\- Mademoiselle De Cavailliéré, Monsieur Morreaux vous attend au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Kim eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Comment pouvaient-ils l'attendre alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant qu'elle venait de rentrer sur Chypre ? Elle remercia néanmoins la standardiste avant de monter. Elle arriva alors au dernier étage et déboucha sur un hall avec quelques chaises. Une salle d'attente, comprit-elle. A l'autre bout se trouvait 2 portes. L'une d'elle s'ouvrit sur un homme :

\- Vous pouvez rentrer dit-il avant de partir précipitamment par où Kim venait d'arriver.

Cette dernière s'approcha de la porte et entra. Jared était devant elle, assis à un immense bureau hors de prix. Le cœur d'Kim se mit à battre la chamade, il était toujours aussi séduisant. Un teint basané des cheveux noirs et indisciplinés. De yeux d'une intensité insoupçonnable.

\- Assois-toi, dit-il froidement sans même relever les yeux vers elle.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau mais resta debout. Il n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner et n'avait pas le droit de les traiter comme il le faisait. Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'il daigne la regarder avant de se racler la gorge. Il releva la tête avec un sourire en coin :

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

\- J'aimerai que tu arrêtes tes manigances ! dit-elle fermement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en se levant.

S'il était déjà grand à l'époque, il était encore plus grand maintenant, remarqua-t-elle. Sa musculature aussi s'était développée. Kim frémit. Pour ce qui est de la taille, il la dominait complètement et elle le soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès de se lever pour qu'elle le remarque.

\- Tu le sais très bien au contraire, attaqua-t-elle. Arrête de déballer tous ces mensonges sur ma famille ! Tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ce ne sont que calomnies !

Il sourit, content de l'avoir énervé.

\- Et qu'est ce que je gagnerai à arrêter, cette campagne est très bonne pour mes affaires.

\- Tu y gagnerais ma gratitude, dit-elle.

\- Je me fiche de ta gratitude, assena-t-il. Je veux plus que ca, ajouta-t-il en avançant vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? redemanda-t-elle en reculant jusqu'à buter contre le mur tandis que Jared avançait vers elle tel un félin.

\- Toi, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il fut tout près, rien que toi, ajouta-t-il contre son cou.

\- Non, dit-elle. Non, répéta-t-elle.

Jared caressa la joue de Kim qui frissonna au contact. Il approcha son visage du sien avant de souffler :

\- C'est la seule chose que je veux. Epouses moi et je laisserai les tiens tranquille. Sinon rien ne pourra m'arrêter… J'ai cru comprendre que ton père n'allait pas très bien…

Kim était perdue. Comment le Jared qu'elle avait connu pouvait-il être le même homme que celui a qui elle faisait face en ce moment même ?

\- Tu ne ferais pas ca ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu en doutes ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus en la plaquant contre lui.

Kim retint un gémissement. Il n'était pas doux comme dans son souvenir. Elle se fit mentalement note de regarder les marques qu'auraient laissées sa force sur elle le soir même.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'avais pas hésité à me répondre il y a quatre ans, juste avant que tu ne disparaisses. Tu m'avais sauté au cou avant de m'embrasser comme ca…. Dit il avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Kim lutta contre l'envie de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de Jared du mieux qu'elle put mais elle fut moins forte que sa volonté. Il en avait toujours été comme cela entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais su se résister. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble durant quelques temps avant que Jared ne mette fin au baiser en souriant :

\- Tu vois, il y aura même de bons côtés, chérie… dit-il langoureusement.

\- Tu me dégoutes, dit-elle en se reprenant.

Il s'écarta :

\- Je ne te force pas, soit tu acceptes et j'arrête, soit tu refuses de m'épouser et…

« et mon père y restera » termina t'elle à sa place.

\- J'accepte, lâcha t'elle finalement bien qu'a contrecœur.

\- Sage décision, approuva-t-il, vainqueur. Je passerai chez toi ce soir pour celer notre contrat. Tu peux disposer.

Il avait du culot de la congédier de cette manière.

**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu, dites moi si ca vaut le coup de continuer à publier cet OS :) **

**A bientôt, bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.**

** Plusieurs d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi cette histoire sera courte, pourquoi je n'ai pas pris le parti d'en faire une fiction à part entière plutôt qu'un simple OS. La raison est simple. Dans mon esprit le couple Kim/Jared ne pouvait pas se détester très longtemps et je n'avais tout simplement pas vraiment d'idée pour créer de longue péripéties. Mais si certains d'entre vous veulent se servir de cet OS ou s'en inspirer pour écrire une fiction cela ne me dérange pas du tout (juste prévenez-moi ca serait sympa).**

**_Réponses aux reviewers anonymes:_**

**_\- Guest1: Merci pour tous ces compliments (je ne suis pas sure qu'ils soient tous mérités mais j'ai compris l'idée ;) ). J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes :)_**

**_\- sm33: Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur ! Toutes tes questions trouverons leurs réponses dans ce chapitre et le suivant, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :)_**

**_\- Guest2: Merci beaucoup :) Je compte publier le chapitre 3 (dernier chapitre) la semaine prochaine. Il est possible qu'un épilogue suive aussi si vous en faite la demande._**

**_\- Guest3: J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que le précédent :)_**

**Voilà j'ai terminé, je rappelle que la fiction est rated M (surtout pour ce chapitre) et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement :) **

**Chapitre 2**

En rentrant chez elle, Kim fila sous la douche. Jared ne l'avait pas loupée, elle avait de grosses marques rouges au poignet droit. Elle en profita pour se passer de la pommade. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, elle avait été persuadée que c'était pour son bien à lui. Certes elle savait que ça serait dur au début, il ne supporterait pas son départ parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Mais avec le temps, séduisant comme il était, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, s'était-elle dit. Une jeune femme bien gentille, qui ne serait pas un fardeau, qui ne le rendrait pas malheureux et lui ferait toute une ribambelle de beaux enfants. A chacun de ses retours chez elle, ces dernières années, elle avait guetté, chez les enfants qui jouaient dans les rues, les traits de visage qui pouvaient signifier qu'ils étaient ceux de Jared, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Il faut dire qu'elle préférait ne pas s'attarder de peur de le croiser et de subir sa colère. Parce que oui elle était partie sans signe annonciateur et il avait dû la haïr, rectification il la haïssait toujours. Elle avait décidé d'un coup, comme ça, il valait mieux partir que de faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle était partie un après-midi en lui laissant un mot expliquant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour l'épouser. Mieux valait lui briser le cœur que de lui dire la vérité, qui lui aurait surement fait encore plus de mal. Elle avait fait ses valises et son père avait réservé une place dans l'avion vers la France, un aller simple. Son père avait été peiné de ce départ précipité mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Jared, il avait fini par accepter.

Elle avait fait tout ça en espérant lui rendre la vie plus facile mais visiblement cela n'avait servi qu'à attiser sa colère. A tel point qu'elle l'avait à peine reconnu, son visage était tellement froid lorsqu'il lui avait parlé.

Alors oui elle avait accepté d'être sa maitresse, d'une part pour son père, mais aussi pour Jared. Il aurait ainsi l'occasion de faire passer sa colère. Ainsi il arriverait enfin à passer à autre chose, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait.

Le soir même, Jared ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir pour entrer dans la propriété et se diriger directement dans les appartements de Kim. Celle-ci était en train de manger lorsque Jared fit irruption. Trop surprise pour réagir, il en profita pour s'asseoir en face d'elle à table.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas que tu pouvais être aussi mal éduqué, cingla-t-elle. Tu n'as même frappé avant d'entrer !

\- Pour ma part je n'ai appris ton mauvais comportement que lorsque tu m'as planté avant nos noces, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Mais bon arrêtons de ressasser le passé, nous sommes là pour affaires.

\- Je suppose que je finirai de manger après, dit-elle sarcastique.

Il la regarda avec un regard empli de désir avant de répliquer :

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger maintenant si tu veux avoir assez de force pour ce que je te réserve.

Il cherchait à la déstabiliser et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse avoir :

\- Sans façon, tu m'as coupé l'appétit, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre avant que son regard ne devienne dur comme l'acier.

\- Bien alors commençons ! Voici le contrat : Nous allons nous marier. Tu seras ma maitresse et ma compagne jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire et en échange je…

\- En échange tu feras un communiqué dans lequel tu admettras avoir calomnié mon père et tu lui verseras un tiers des bénéfices perçus depuis le début de ta campagne frauduleuse !

Il eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- Tu n'étais pas aussi dure à l'époque… Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime les femmes qui essayent de me résister… Considérons que nous avons un accord, dit-il avec un sourire froid.

Les femmes qui lui résistent ? Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui résister. Et elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu à le faire. Entre eux cela avait toujours été au-delà des mots. Chaque dispute se résolvait en quelques secondes. Cela ne serait pas le cas cette fois ci. Il avait changé, et c'était de sa faute à elle, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es fait des mèches rousses, remarqua-t-il. Je te préférais en brune, avoua-t-il presque en chuchotant.

Ses mots la touchèrent en plein cœur. Elle retint de justesse ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était pour cela qu'elle était partie à l'époque, pour qu'il ne découvre pas ce secret qui l'aurait à coup sûr chamboulé. Elle avait voulu lui laisser une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse, sans elle, loin d'elle et de sa maladie. Elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant en révélant la vérité.

\- J'ai ressenti le besoin de changer, dit-elle simplement en essayant de prendre un air le plus détaché possible.

En vérité, elle avait toujours adoré ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment trouvée féminine lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ses cheveux étaient la seule chose qui, selon elle, la différenciait des garçons. Le visage de Jared se durcit :

\- Tu n'arrivais surement plus à te regarder dans le miroir, assena-t-il.

Elle accusa le coup, il avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et elle était fatiguée ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui. La journée avait été riche en émotion. Revoir Jared l'avait bouleversée plus qu'elle ne le laissait penser. Il avait tellement changé, à cause d'elle… Tout était de sa faute. En partant elle s'était bien doutée qu'elle lui briserait le cœur mais elle préférait cela à le voir se faire un sang d'encre tandis qu'elle affrontait sa maladie, dont sa mère n'avait pas eu la chance de réchapper. Elle avait pensé que sa douleur serait encore plus grande si elle venait à mourir près de lui. Elle n'avait pu supporter cette pensée. Alors quoi qu'il puisse en penser, elle ne regrettait pas son choix le moins du monde.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Une caresse sur sa joue lui fit reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Jared était debout face à elle. Sa virilité la fit frissonner. Il l'attira à lui d'un mouvement fluide mais ferme qui ne laissait place à aucun refus. Il noua les bras de Kim autour de son cou et posa ses larges mains de part et d'autre de sa taille. Ondulant lentement des hanches, il entama un corps à corps sensuel qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui refuser.

Cette danse lui rappelait trop leur première rencontre. Cela avait été le coup de foudre. Lors d'une soirée organisée par une de ses amies, un mec lui avait servi un cocktail très alcoolisé. Cela lui était vite monté à la tête. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour se rafraichir lorsque Jared l'avait enlacé tendrement, l'empêchant de tanguer et de rentrer dans un mur. Il avait été fantastique. Il l'avait aidée à se rafraichir avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse. Ils avaient dansé comme en dehors du temps, comme si rien d'autre ne pouvait venir troubler leur calme apparent. Parce qu'au fond d'eux bouillait un puissant désir. Mais Jared n'avait rien tenté ce soir-là. Il l'avait appelé le lendemain pour lui donner un rendez-vous et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

Doucement elle sentit sa bouche se faire happer par celle de Jared. Doucement, presque tendrement, il caressa sa lèvre supérieure, lui demandant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour mieux prendre possession d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas indemne mais lui autorisa l'accès. Aussitôt, comme encouragé, il devint plus entreprenant. Ses mains passèrent sous son tee-shirt et remontèrent lentement jusque ses seins. Dégrafant rapidement son soutien-gorge, il se détacha d'elle et lui enleva son haut. Kim n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà ses mains titillaient ses tétons qui durcirent rapidement. Elle gémit et tenta de protester :

\- Jared je… Non…

Sans s'écarter pour autant, il prit le temps de l'observer. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher. Il allait lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, elle en mourrait d'envie, comprit-il, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. D'un mouvement rapide, il la souleva et la déposa sur le grand canapé du salon. D'un petit cri elle protesta lorsqu'il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Ondulant des hanches il commença à lui faire l'amour par-dessus leurs vêtements. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il trouverait ca autant excitant. Sa virilité menaçait d'exploser s'il ne la libérait pas maintenant mais il voulait d'abord lui faire perdre la tête. Il retira sa chemise, exposant son torse. Elle frémit et posa ses mains sur lui. Il sourit, fier de voir que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire son corps était toujours sous son emprise. Tout en l'embrassant il entreprit de la déshabiller complètement. Doucement ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à sa féminité, il joua avec elle longtemps, l'amenant chaque fois au bord de l'orgasme avant d'arrêter. Elle n'était plus que gémissements de frustration. Il aimait la savoir totalement sous son emprise, cela lui procurait une sensation qu'il n'aurait su décrire.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Kim, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Toi… répondit-elle dans un cri.

\- Je suis là, dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

Elle hoqueta, comme choquée par sa demande. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire il reprit sa douce torture.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, finit-elle par lâcher entre deux gémissements.

\- Le mot magique ? demanda-t-il encore.

Une fois encore, il dû recourir à la ruse pour l'obtenir mais rapidement elle le dit, comme un souffle de reddition.

\- S'il te plait Jared… Fais-moi l'amour…

Alors sans plus attendre il enleva son jean et son boxer avant de la pénétrer en la regardant dans les yeux. Cela fut si intense pour tous les deux. Était-ce la haine ou l'amour ? Au fond seul comptait la passion dont ils faisaient preuve, aucun d'eux ne voulant mettre fin à ce moment. Il vit avec bonheur le regard de Kim se voiler lorsque l'orgasme la terrassa, fulgurant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il atteigne son propre climax.

Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie en dessus de lui. Il l'observa quelques instants avant d'aller chercher une couverture. Ce n'est qu'en la recouvrant qu'il remarqua les traces rouges qui parsemaient son corps, était-ce lui qui avait fait ça ? Il remarqua aussi sa maigreur. Autrefois, il avait apprécié qu'elle soit mince, se rappela-t-il, mais là ça dépassait la minceur, c'était presque maladif, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était anorexique. Il la recouvrit, lui laissa un mot et finit par quitter la propriété la tête pleine de questions.

Elle trouva le mot en se réveillant.

_Merci pour cette nuit incroyable. Ton père recevra son argent dans la matinée. A ce soir. Jared. _

Cela fut comme une douche froide. Elle avait couché avec lui, il la remerciait par de l'argent. Elle n'était qu'une pute… pensa-t-elle. Comment en était elle arrivée là ? Elle se détestait. Elle prit une douche comme un automate et finit par remonter se coucher dans sa chambre, elle était exténuée et son corps lui faisait mal.

**Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu. Je pense poster le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine. **

**Voulez-vous que j'écrive un épilogue ou ce n'est pas nécessaire ? **

**En espérant que vous laisserez votre avis,**

**Bisous à tous, à la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée !**

**A la demande générale je posterai un épilogue la semaine prochaine. J e me laisse un petit délai le temps de l'écrire. Je ne voudrai pas prendre du retard dans mon autre fiction. Mais globalement une semaine devrai suffire :)**

_**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**_

_**\- sm33 : Ton enthousiasme est toujours aussi rafraichissant ^^ J'ai bien compris que tu détestais cette histoire et que tu ne voulais surtout pas que je publie la suite :P Ce chapitre devrai surement répondre à tes questions :)**_

_**\- Guest 1 : Oui Jared commence à percuter ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

_**\- Guest 2 : Encore merci et désolé pour la longueur, j'étais pas très inspirée pour le coup sur cette histoire... Mais il y aura un épilogue :) La réaction de Jared ? La voici, je te laisse lire :)**_

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

Elle trouva le mot en se réveillant.

_Merci pour cette nuit incroyable. Ton père recevra son argent dans la matinée. A ce soir. Jared. _

Cela fut comme une douche froide. Elle avait couché avec lui, il la remerciait par de l'argent. Elle n'était qu'une pute… pensa-t-elle. Comment en était elle arrivée là ? Elle se détestait. Elle prit une douche comme un automate et finit par remonter se coucher dans sa chambre, elle était exténuée et son corps lui faisait mal.

**Dernier Chapitre**

Il était 17 heures lorsque Jared revint. Il trouva Kim endormie dans son lit. Son désir remonta en flèche, il avait tenté de se calmer avant de venir mais la voir avait tout ravivé. Il décida de la réveiller. Caressant doucement sa joue, son cou, il la vit frissonner. Elle gémit en s'étirant puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il vit son regard se voiler lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence. Il n'en tint pas compte et commença à la caresser doucement. Elle se raidit. Elle avait cru qu'elle serait assez forte pour réaliser sa part du contrat, mais elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais se retint.

\- Je ne suis donc bonne qu'à baiser pour que tu ne me dises même pas bonjour ? attaqua-t-elle.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il en venant embrasser ses lèvres, choisissant de ne pas tenir compte de sa mauvaise humeur.

Il était allongé à côté d'elle et la surplomba aisément, plaquant son membre viril contre ses hanches. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le surprit au plus haut point. Des larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de sa partenaire. Aussitôt il s'arrêta :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie avant de lâcher :

\- Je suis une pute…C'est tellement humilant…

Non, pensa-t-il. Elle n'en était pas une, elle était la femme qu'il aimait, même si elle l'avait jetée sans ménagement quelques année plus tôt sans lui donner aucune raison.

\- Hé ! l'interrompit-il immédiatement. C'est faux, Kim. Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose ?

\- Je couche avec toi, tu payes mon père… Tu appelles ca comment ? demanda-t-elle un brin hystérique.

Jared était totalement perdu, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le prenne comme ça, il voulait juste être avec elle, c'était juste le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé s'y parvenir. Doucement, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, comme pour bercer un enfant.

\- Ca va aller Kim, dit-il doucement. Je t'assure que je ne te toucherai plus tant que tu penseras comme ça. Tu n'es pas une prostituée, tu es beaucoup plus que ça.

Mais déjà ses yeux se fermaient. Etait-ce normal ? se demanda-t-il. S'endormir aussi vite alors qu'on avait visiblement fait la sieste juste avant ?

Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua la texture de ses cheveux. C'était une perruque ! Certes elle était très bien faite mais c'était une perruque. Et il ne le voyait que maintenant ! Etait-il tellement obsédé par sa vengeance qu'il passait au-dessus d'éléments aussi flagrants ?

Décidant de tirer cette histoire au clair il se dirigea à grand pas dans la suite du vieil homme qu'il avait calomnié, le père de Kim.

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe : Malade, Kim était malade. De la même maladie rare qui avait emporté sa mère auparavant. Une maladie rare sans réel traitement connu. Une maladie qui faisait peu à peu perdre ses forces au malade, qui ralentissait la régénération de la peau, qui faisait parfois délirer. Pourquoi la perruque ? avait-il demandé. A cause de la chimiothérapie, lui avait-il répondu.

Il en était malade ! Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlé ? Et pire que tout, comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité cela lui sautait aux yeux : elle était toujours fatiguée, sa peau marquait très facilement et il se rappelait maintenant que Kim avait parfois des cauchemars lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Il l'entendait délirer pendant des heures sans jamais réussir à la réveiller.

Lorsqu'il revint voir Kim il était presque l'heure de manger. Il la trouva dans la cuisine en train de faire cuire le diner. Lorsqu'il entra elle ne sourit pas et il décida que c'était le moment de tout mettre à plat. Il avait besoin de la vérité.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie avant notre mariage ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se reprit rapidement :

\- Je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'aimais plus. Et je ne voulais pas me marier sans amour. Je suis désolée pour ce mot que je t'ai laissé j'aurai du te le dire en face, t'expliquer pourquoi je partais.

En vérité elle avait eu peur que face à lui elle soit incapable de s'en tenir à sa décision. Elle aurait été incapable de lui briser le cœur en direct. Et plus que tout, il aurait de suite su qu'elle mentait, à l'époque il lisait en elle comme dans un livre.

\- Je veux la vérité, Kim, dit-il fermement. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait fuir ?

Elle le regarda déboussolée… Serait-il possible qu'il sache ? Non il n'aimait juste pas entendre qu'elle était partie parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, c'était juste ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je ne t'aime plus » ? lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

Elle vit son visage se durcir.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? demanda-t-il. Je crois que tu as eu peur. Parce que tu m'aimais et tu as eu peur que je finisse par t'abandonner. Alors tu es partie, sans un regard en arrière.

Il vit les yeux de Kim se remplir de larmes.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester, se défendit-elle. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama-t-il. On a toujours le choix Kim.

\- Alors j'ai choisi de partir ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? cria-t-elle.

\- Non je veux la vérité ! recommença-t-il en se rapprochant. Je ne veux pas ce mensonge que tu m'as sorti il y a trois ans ! Juste la vérité, Kim ! C'est trop te demander ?

Elle fut prise d'un vertige, s'énerver n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle. Elle se retint au plan de travail et aussitôt il fut près d'elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet d'être allé trop loin.

Elle ne répondit pas et enfoui son visage dans sa chemise. Il sentit bientôt celle-ci se remplir d'humidité, elle pleurait. Cela lui serra le cœur, il voulait juste la vérité. Pourquoi refusait-elle de lui avouer qu'elle était malade ? Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si elle était malade, bon sang !

\- Ça serait si dur que ça de me dire la vérité ? demanda-t-il doucement en passant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre contre lui. Ça lui demandait trop de forces. Elle aurait aimé être plus forte pour lui. Pouvoir le préserver, l'empêcher de s'en faire pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait plus, c'était trop dur.

\- Je suis malade, finit-elle par lâcher si bas qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Je sais, dit-il après un instant.

Elle eut un mouvement pour s'écarter de lui mais il la retint :

\- Je suis allé voir ton père tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois maintenant que tout es clair, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas il continua :

\- Tu pensais que je ne serai pas capable de le supporter ? Que je te rejetterai ?

\- Non non bien sûr que non, tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il soupira de soulagement, cela l'aurait anéantie qu'elle pense cela.

\- Au contraire je savais que tu voudrais m'aider, que tu voudrais rester avec moi… Mais je ne savais pas si j'en réchapperai, ma mère en était morte… Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir…

Jared prit comme un coup dans la figure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Kim serait partie en pensant le protéger… Alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard…

\- Je t'aime Kim, souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jared, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embraser. Elle l'aimait, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser il la serra contre lui en faisant bien attention à ne pas la blesser.

\- On va affronter ca ensemble Kim, comme on aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Ça ira tu verras.

Les paroles de Jared lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Nul doute qu'a deux ils seraient plus forts. La maladie n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

**Et voila... **

**C'était encore une fois pas très long excusez moi :/ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette fin. Pour ma part je suis un peu déçue mais vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**J'essayerai de faire un épilogue un peu plus long. Il se passera surement quelques années plus tard. Je le publierai la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous !**


	4. Epilogue

**Re-bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, cet épilogue est pas très long mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**\- sm33: Oui je ne les imaginai pas se détester très longtemps. C'est super si tu as pu te représenter la scène, c'est pas super facile à faire :) Enfin voila merci beaucoup ! **

**\- Guest1: Merci beaucoup. Pour m'excuser, je ne voyais pas trop comment Jared pourrait enquêter sans engager un détective (ca me semblait pas méga réaliste :/). **

**\- Guest2: Encore désolé que cette histoire ne soit pas aussi longue que tu l'aurais souhaité. En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire t'aie quand même plu :)**

**Et voila l'épilogue ! Je vous laisse lire...**

** Epilogue**

Un cri transperça la pièce.

\- C'est un garçon, déclara la sage-femme avec un sourire.

Elle prit le petit garçon, l'emmitoufla dans un lange et le posa dans les bras de sa maman. Kim épuisée posa son regard sur le petit être auquel elle venait de donner naissance. Les larmes de joie coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle vit Jared se pencher, le regard tout aussi brillant, pour déposer un bisou sur le front de son fils, qui s'agitait en criant.

\- Il est vivace, déclara Jared dans un sourire.

\- Comme son père, mon chéri.

\- Excusez-moi, reprit la sage-femme, quel nom lui avez-vous choisi ?

Cela n'avait été dur de choisir. Le père de Kim était mort deux ans plus tôt dans son sommeil. Naturellement, ils avaient choisi que s'ils avaient un garçon il porterait son nom: Nataniel.

\- Nataniel, Nataniel Morreaux, répondit Jared dans un sourire.

\- Très bien je vous laisse l'écrire sur le bracelet et le lui enfiler, dit-elle en lui tendant le petit bracelet bleu.

Emue, Kim observa Jared écrire le prénom de leur fils sur le petit papier avant de le lui enfiler au poignet. Elle aurait juré qu'elle l'avait vu trembler. Ne larme roula sur sa joue en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser avant d'en arriver là. Ces dix dernières années n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

\- Je vais devoir vous enlever Nataniel quelques instant le temps de lui procurer les premiers soins. En attendant on vous amènera dans votre chambre, je vous ramènerai votre fils dès que j'aurai fini, les informa l'infirmière.

Kim voulu se redresser pour lui donner son fils mais elle n'en fut pas capable. Jared le fit à sa place. Lorsqu'elle fut partie en emportant Nataniel, Jared s'approcha de Kim et la prit dans ses bras :

\- N'en fais pas trop, ma puce. Même si tu vas mieux, tu es épuisée.

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Elle se sentait comme si on lui avait retiré toute son énergie :

\- Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi… souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser en tentant de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il finit par s'écarter en souriant et essuya doucement les quelques gouttes d'eau qui parsemaient encore le visage de sa compagne.

\- Merci d'être là, Jared.

\- Je te l'avais dit, dit-il en collant son front contre le sien pour la regarder dans les yeux, A deux on est plus forts, Kim…

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Un infirmier vint transférer Kim dans une chambre. Jared suivit le mouvement tandis que Kim sombrait dans le pays des songes.

Un cri la réveilla. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux affolée et tenta de se lever, son fils avait besoin d'elle.

\- Doucement, Kim, la rassura Jared.

Il tenait le bébé dans ses bras et s'approcha du lit pour le déposer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai essayé de le faire dormir le plus longtemps possible mais je crois qu'il a faim, dit-il avec une moue désolée.

\- Décidément, nul ne peut douter que c'est ton fils, rigola Kim en voyant sa tête.

Avec une infinie douceur elle commença à donner le sein à son fils. C'était un moment d'intimité que Jared n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. Le sourire de Kim, la façon dont son fils appuyait sur sein pour manger toujours plus… Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir : une famille.

Certes cela n'avait pas été facile. Lorsqu'il avait évoqué avec Kim son envie d'avoir des enfants, elle avait été effrayée. Elle avait peur de ne pas en être capable, de ne pas être une bonne mère et plus que tout elle ne voulait pas donner la vie à un enfant qui aurait les mêmes problèmes qu'elle, sa maladie. Ils étaient retournés en France dans le centre où Kim avait séjournée plus jeune pour avoir des réponses. Cela n'avait pas été très encourageant.

Puis un jour on les avait appelés pour leur dire qu'un traitement pouvait être testé. Kim s'était portée volontaire, elle l'avait fait pour lui, se rappela-t-il, car elle savait qu'il voulait des enfants. Le médicament n'avait pas aussi bien marché que prévu mais il avait retardé l'évolution de la maladie et même fait disparaitre certains symptômes. Kim avait retrouvé ses cheveux, ceux auxquels elle tenait tant et qui avaient tant manqué à Jared…

Jared avait profité de cette bonne nouvelle pour lui demander de l'épouser. Elle avait de suite accepté, les yeux brillants, et il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. Le père de Kim avait été présent et malgré sa fatigue avait tenu à emmener sa fille à l'autel. Il sourit en repensant à cet homme qui lui avait immédiatement tout pardonné : les calomnies, les insultes… Il avait tout simplement dit qu'il était temps que sa fille soit heureuse et que si c'était avec lui c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Le vieil homme était mort deux ans plus tard. Kim en avait été très affectée. Il avait cru qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Son père était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Alors Jared avait fait en sorte que Benjamin vienne passer quelques temps chez eux. Le meilleur ami de Kim était vraiment une présence très rafraichissante et, ensembles, ils avaient permis à Kim de retrouver le moral.

Mais le coup de fil qui avait vraiment changé leur vie était arrivé quelques semaines plus tard. Le docteur les avait informés qu'il y avait une possibilité d'avoir un enfant qui ne serait pas malade. Une fécondation in vitro. Le génome de chaque ovule fécondé serait décrypté pour savoir lesquels étaient sains. L'œuf sain serait ensuite réintroduit chez Kim. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela marche, qu'un des ovules soit sain… Mais Kim avait tenu à essayer, pour lui. Et aujourd'hui elle lui avait fait don du plus précieux des cadeaux, leur fils, Nataniel.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui donner la tété, Jared déposa le bébé endormi dans son petit lit. Il avait l'air tellement paisible. Et dire que dans deux heures il hurlerait de nouveau pour avoir un nouveau repas, pensa-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque pour les visites ? demanda-t-il à Kim qui ne pouvait de départir d'un interminable sourire.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle.

\- Tant mieux, déclara Jared. Je pense que Benjamin aurait fini par défoncer la porte si nus l'avions fait attendre plus longtemps.

Kim éclata de rire :

\- C'est vrai que ça lui ressemble assez, lâcha-t-elle.

Jared sourit et sorti chercher les visiteurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, Benjamin se ruait à l'intérieur. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras :

\- Tu vas m'écraser, espèce de gros ours ! rigola Kim.

\- Chut t'as rien à dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'as accouché que t'es déjà redevenue toute maigre, tu rivalises presque avec moi ! dit-il pour l'embêter.

\- Chéri, laisse là souffler, déclara Tia la femme de Benjamin qui venait d'arriver. Et dit encore un truc au sujet de la grosseur des femmes enceinte et je te fais bouffer ta langue, ajouta-t-elle.

Tia était enceinte elle aussi mais d'une petite fille. Elle accoucherait dans deux mois. Benjamin relâcha doucement Kim pour se tourner vers sa femme :

\- Mon cœur tu sais très bien que toi c'est pas pareil, dit-il avec une moue toute gentille.

\- T'es vraiment le diable, rigola Jared en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour le changer, déclara Kim. Et moi je l'aime bien comme ça, mon ours.

Benjamin lui fit un grand sourire. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le landeau dont il s'approcha doucement. Tia le rejoignit.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique Kim, déclara Tia émue.

\- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Benjamin avec une moue inquiète. Je pari qu'il va voler le cœur de ma fille ! ajouta-t-il. Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle n'est même pas née et que déjà l'histoire est jouée ! Dans un sens ce n'est pas très juste tout ça ! Mais en même temps tu me diras, au moins je suis sure que lui il sera bien éduqué et tout. Et puis si y'a des soucis je connais ses parents donc au final ce n'est pas plus mal !

Un grand éclat de rire dela part de Jared, Kim et Tia le tira de son monologue. Il prit une moue dépitée :

\- J'ai parlé à voix haute c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Seuls lui répondirent le redoublement de rires de ses amis qu'il rejoignit rapidement dans l'hilarité.

De nombreuses autres personnes vinrent les voir ce jour-là : Les parents de Jared, Dorota… Et pour la première fois de sa vie Kim se rendit compte qu'elle ne pensait plus à la maladie. Elle l'avait reléguée dans un coin de son esprit et vivait la vie à pleine dents. Non, sa maladie ne lui gâcherait plus jamais la vie. Plus jamais… Et qui sait, avec les progrès de la médecine, elle serait peut-être bientôt guérie.

**Et voila c'est la fin fin fin cette fois ci! **

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Vous étiez vous imaginé que cela se terminerai ainsi. **

**J'aurai plaisir à répondre au reviewers qui me répondront. Pour** **ceux que je ne recroiserai pas, je suis contente d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous :)**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
